Taqqiq
Taqqiq taq-qiq is a large, white polar bear cub. History Seekers Manga ''Kallik's Adventure'' :He falls down the hill near his birth den causing Kallik to go after him and fall down too. He and his sister explore their home over a ridge but was greeted by a baby walrus they later named Muddy. They thought that Muddy was a different of bear at first. The cubs like to play with Muddy but are later attacked by Muddy's mother. Seekers: The Original Series ''The Quest Begins :Taqqiq is a talkative and naive young polar bear. He often is seen playing with Kallik and often teases her when she gets scared. Taqqiq is easily distracted, growing bored when Nisa is showing her cubs how to hunt seal. He shows no interest in learning how to hunt or to defend for himself. :When the three bears travel to land, the ice cracks beneath his paws, dropping Taqqiq into the water, but soon after Nisa fishes him out. As the two bear cubs grow weary, Nisa agrees to carry them across one at a time. She takes Kallik across first. While Nisa is bringing Kallik across the water, something starts to tug her and she quickly pushes her cub onto the ice. Taqqiq is forced to watch his mother drown in the icy water, dragged down by the orcas. Scared and alone, he runs away, not knowing that his sister was still alive. [[Great Bear Lake (Book)|''Great Bear Lake]] :Taqqiq is first seen stealing a fish from Kallik after she caught it, showing that Taqqiq is at Great Bear Lake for the Longest Day ceremony. He had changed so much since he lost Kallik and Nisa. He first acts hostile against Kallik but he finally realizes that Kallik just found him. He is friends with a white bear named Salik and they steal a black bear cub named Miki to show to the rest of the white bears that black bears are weak and white bears could take over where they live. But Kallik persuades Taqqiq to bring Miki back. Then Taqqiq, Kallik, Toklo, Lusa, and Ujurak all go on their journey to the Place of Everlasting Ice. ''Smoke Mountain :During Smoke Mountain, Taqqiq had agreed to come with his sister Kallik and the other traveling bears. Taqqiq is used to being a provider for his friends when he was back at the Great Bear Lake and shows constant hostility towards Toklo who is also used to providing for the traveling bears. He often catches food for Kallik and disobeys Toklo who is also used to be giving orders and seems to purposely be getting under Toklo's skin. :One morning he awakes his sister, Kallik, and takes her on a dawn hunt, away from the others in a repsonse to lure her further away, though Kallik can see his plan, stopping dead in their tracks. Taqqiq tells her that this isn't his place and he needs to be around more white bears like him. He says that he loves Kallik, but can't live with her friends and that he is going back to Great Bear Lake. He begs Kallik to go with him, but Kallik replies that she belongs with her friends. Taqqiq understands her answer, leaving behind his sibling. He isn't seen again. Kallik thinks about him a lot in Smoke Mountain. He is not seen for the rest of the series, though Kallik remembers him a lot. Seekers: Return to the Wild Island of Shadows :Kallik tells Yakone about Taqqiq during the journey home. The Melting Sea :''Coming Soon : Trivia *During The Melting Sea, he seems to develop a crush on Shila. Quotes "Not unless the ice melts." - Taqqiq in The Quest Begins, page 11. "I'm the Moon! I'm the Moon!" -Taqqiq after discovering what his name meant, Kallik's Adventure, page 18 Category:Characters Category:Bears Category:Polar Bears Category:The Quest Begins Characters Category:Great Bear Lake Characters Category:Smoke Mountain Characters Category:Males